Obchod
by Maarty
Summary: Váš profil na hranicích má pět základních bodů..." - (úplná jednorázovka)


"Váš profil na hranicích má pět základních bodů. Udělejme obchod!" prosila Clarice Hannibala "kanibala" Lectera.  
"Obchod? Myslíte tím, že já nezabiju Paula a Vy mě necháte v klidu odejít, Clarice? Ne, nikdy mě nenecháte v klidu odejít, Vy to víte, já to vím." Pousmál se na ni.  
"Doktore, řekněte si, co chcete, ale nezabíjejte ho!"  
Hannibal se na ni překvapeně podíval.  
"Mám si říct, co chci? Dobře… zamyslete se, opravdu důkladně, nad tím, jak s vámi FBI zachází a popřemýšlejte, jestli má cenu tak déle zůstávat. Odvezu Paula do kuchyně, ať vás neobtěžuje."  
Clarice se na něj zamračila.  
"Ani se ho nedotknu… zatím." Zamumlal Hannibal a zmizel i s Paulem v kuchyni.

Clarice opravdu dlouho přemýšlela nad tím, co jí poradil Dr. Lecter. FBI s ní zacházela jako s odpadem… už měla připravenou rezignaci, ale pořád neměla dost odvahy ji předložit. "Až tohle skončí, tak ji opravdu podám."  
"Až tohle skončí…" zamumlala si pro sebe, vstala a ze stolu shrábla svícen. Nikdy by to neskončilo, kdyby byl Hannibal Lecter na svobodě.  
Došla ke kuchyňským dveřím a podívala se, co Hannibal dělá. Paul měl hlavu ještě pořád celou a On si něco balil do malé krabičky. Tichounce otevřela dveře a chtěla Hannibala i přes jejich obchod, vzít po hlavě. Jenže on nějak vycítil její přítomnost, chytil jí obě ruce a přitlačil ji k ledničce.  
"Povězte, Clarice, proč jste na straně tohohle vraha? Chtěl zmařit životy nám oběma."  
Clarice se na něj odhodlaně zaksichtila.  
"Teď jste ten "zlý" Vy, doktore."  
Hannibal se usmál její odpovědi. Měla odpověď na všechno.   
"Ah, jistě… ale když ho pustím, tak Vám bude ze života dál dělat peklo."  
Clarice moc dobře věděla, že to je pravda. Ale ona ho prostě nemohla nechat zabít. Jako správná agentka prostě nemohla, jakkoliv toho chlapa nesnášela.  
"Když z toho tady vyváznete, tak budu mít peklo ze života kvůli VÁM." Opáčila.  
Hannibal se zlomyslně zašklebil.  
"Nebo už nebudete mít peklo ze života kvůli nikomu." Prudce se k ní naklonil s vyceněnými zuby. Zastavil se pár centimetrů od její tváře.  
"Mohl bych Vás prostě zabít a odejít." Zašeptal jí oproti obličeji. Neobtěžoval se s odtahováním a pokračoval dál:  
"Takže, Clarice? Peklo díky Paulovi, díky mě, nebo žádné peklo? V tom posledním případě jsou samozřejmě dvě možnosti…"   
Zadíval se jí do očí, aby zjistil, jestli pochopila o čem mluví. Ne, nevěděla.  
"O čem to mluvíte, doktore?"  
Povolil stisk na jejích rukách, ale nijak se neodtáhnul.  
"Můžete jít se mnou." Odpověděl prostě. Nechtěl jí k tomu nic říkat, chtěl, aby si ona sama uvědomila, co jí tím nabízí.  
Nebyl to jen život na útěku a věčného se schovávání před FBI. Krom toho by to zajisté byl skvělý život. Dopřávali by si spolu jen to nejlepší a byla si jistá, že by jí Hannibal ukázal celý svět. Tolik krásy by si mohla užít v objetí tohoto muže. Milovala ho, uvědomila si to, když ho zachránila před Masonem a prasaty.   
Ale co on? Mohl ji pozvat jen proto, aby ji později zabil? A když ne, tak co bude dělat, až ho začne nudit?  
Životní cesty tří lidí teď závisely na jejím rozhodnutí. Otázku jestli může odejít s Hannibalem už si rozhodla. Samozřejmě, že mohla, sice by měla jednu podmínku… ale jinak s čistým svědomím! FBI ubližovala mnohem více lidem a když by on dodržel její podmínku, tak byla pevně rozhodnutá. Jediný háček byl v tom, že nevěděla, jestli to přežije déle než pár dní.  
Hannibal ji upřeně sledoval celou dobu. Přesně věděl, co se v ní děje, ale nechal to rozhodnutí na ní, nijak na ni netlačil. Až když k němu vzhlédla, a prohlédla si ho kvůli zjevné otázce, se Hannibal přestal držet zpět a přitisknul se k ní. Ještě nikdy necítil tak "mučivý hlad po ženě". Věděl, že pochybovala o tom, že by se do ní mohl zamilovat… a taky chápal proč. Přestože byla Clarice krásná, mladá a inteligentní žena, tak bohužel žila ve světě plném předsudků. Jediné štěstí pro něj, protože jinak už by určitě měla muže a spousty dětí.  
Teď to ale byl on, kdo ji objímal a něžně líbal.  
Clarice se nechala unášet vášní jeho polibku. Nemohla uvěřit tomu, že ten samý muž zabil tolik lidí… byl tak neuvěřitelně něžný!  
Po několika dalších chvílích strávených ve společném objetí se od ní odtáhnul. Clarice si ale přes to všechno neodpustila otázku, která ji tížila nejvíc.  
"Co mi uděláš, až tě začnu nudit, Hannibale?" zeptala se ho tiše.  
Hannibal se na ni překvapeně podíval.  
"Nikdy mě nebudeš nudit. A kdyby přece, nikdy bych ti neublížil, nikdy! Protože… protože Tě miluju." Pohladil ji po tváři.  
Slyšet tyhle tři slova samo o sobě je skvělé, ale slyšet je od někoho, koho milujete taky a koho se navíc bojí celý svět je nepopsatelné! Zazubila se na něj, nadechla se, že něco řekne:  
"Já tebe…"  
"Jo Lectere, taky tě moc žeru! Víš že máš pěknou prdel?" ozval se zpoza nich Paul.  
Hannibal se k němu přestože s klidným výrazem, tak vytočeně otočil.  
"Paule, nerad se opakuji. Znovu jsi byl neslušný a myslím, že už by to stačilo." V ruce se mu zalesknul Harpy a rozešel se k němu.  
Najednou se ale za ním ozvala Clarice.  
"Mám ovšem jednu podmínku…" počkala než se k ní Hannibal otočil a pokračovala. "… nebudeš zabíjet pokud to nebude nezbytně nutné, ano?"  
Hannibal se na ni usmál a svůj Harpy vložil do kapsy. Čekal, kdy něco takového Clarice řekne. Věděl, že to přijde a taky byl rozhodnutý jí vyhovět. Paula nechal Paulem a vrátil se ke Clarice.  
"Myslím, že bychom měli jít, Clarice. FBI tady bude každou chvíli."  
Clarice se na něj omluvně usmála.  
Hannibal jí obtočil packu kolem pasu a nasměroval ji k zadnímu východu z domu.  
"Hannibale, chtěla jsem…"  
Usmál se na ni. "Já vím." Sehnul se k ní, políbil ji na rty a pak spolu zmizeli ve tmě…

THE END

© Marty


End file.
